His And Hers
by Peachie . D
Summary: Zoro and Robin and how they changed from neighbors to best friend to lovers. AU.


Olivia held her daughter's hand, a soft smile on her lips.

"This is my daughter, Robin." She says, looking down at the little boy with green hair standing behind the tall man.

He glares up at Robin as she thrusts her hand to him for a hand shake.

She giggles, "I guess he doesn't trust me."

The little boy looks away, clearly annoyed. The man slaps him behind the head, nudging him forward to Robin.

"I'm Zoro." He mumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nice to met you, I'm your new neighbor." she smiles brightly, patting his head.

He storm's off, a blush covering his face.

His father shakes his head, grunting and crossing his arms.

"Five year olds now a days."

* * *

"Let's go already," Robin yawns, her book bag hanging over her slim shoulders. "Mom said I need to drive you to school."

He's dragging his feet against the floor, eyes almost completely shut. He throws his book bag down the stairs before slowly walking down them against the wall.

Once he gets down and grabs his bag, Robin smiles down at the little boy, ruffing up his hair. He groans, pushing her hand aside.

"Annoying."

"You're always so grumpy Zoro," she grins, grabbing her car keys from the dinner table. "You should live a little."

Robin is seventeen, Zoro is eight.

* * *

Zoro held his toy sword, ready to slice anyone that thought they were going to sneak into his room.

He stayed quiet, watching said person climbs into his bedroom from the window.

He jumped out of bed quickly, hitting said person on the leg with the sword.

"Ouch Zoro!" she jumped back, holding her leg.

Zoro stepped back, squinting his eyes. "Robin?"

She covered his mouth, shhing him. "Yea, I'm staying here tonight."

Zoro pushed her hand away, crossing his arms.

"Again?"

Robin walked over to his bed, slipping under his covers with a long sigh.

"The house feels weird without mom there," she taps the side of bed for him, eyes already closed. "She needs to come home already."

Aunt Olivia was off researching something he didn't understand. Next week would mark the one year since she left.

Robin says it doesn't bother her but he knows it does.

He quietly walks back to his bed, slipping under the covers with her. She smiles at him, hugging the little boy in her arms.

He doesn't move, letting her snuggly up against him.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he actually liked when she slept with him. He felt good having her around.

He blushed softly as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"So no good bye Zoro?" Robin was kneeling in front of the ten year old, smiling sadly.

He was pouting, looking away from her. He had his arm crossed before looking back at her.

"Bye."

She giggles before hugging him tightly, knowing Zoro was just being Zoro.

He had such an ego.

"I'll come visit you every weekend, college is just an hour drive from here."

He grunts, not believing her.

"Don't replace me Zoro, you know I'm your only girl."

He blushes, still upset.

But it doesn't last long, after a few months she starts coming once a month, then every two or so, then only on holidays and his birthday.

She gets a boyfriend too, an asshole named Crocodile and then Zoro realizes that he isn't her number one man anymore.

* * *

"Run!" yells Nami, her hand in Luffy's.

They all run down the ally together quickly, all seven of them.

"Imma fuck him up." Zoro groans, whipping blood from his his busted lip.

"Idiot it's your fault!" Sanji yells, kicking him on the head. "You just had to start a fight with them, didn't you!"

"Now, now, it wasn't really his fault." Luffy says, holding Nami by the waist ." They kind of asked for it."

Zoro walks off after that, boiling.

This happened on a daily bases.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Zoro ignored his dad, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes.

His father sighs, placing a big bowl of rice on the table.

"I spoke to Robin today,"

Zoro looked at him surprised.

"Her mother died."

Zoro stays quiet, not knowing how to react.

"She's coming back home for a while, I told her she's more then welcomed to stay with us.

Zoro walks off to his room upstairs, feeling weird.

He's seventeen.

* * *

"Can I come see her too?" Luffy smiles, shoving food in his mouth like a mad man.

"Hell no." Zoro yawns, watching Nami sit next to her boyfriend with a cup of juice.

"See who?" she asks, taking a sip.

"Nico Robin, this girl that use to live next door to Zoro. She's coming back home for good cause her mom died and she left her boyfriend Crocodile something."

Zoro groaned, now remembering why he never told Luffy anything in the first place.

"Anything else you wanna blurt out?"

"Oh yea, he doesn't now how he's gonna react when he sees her after four years."

Zoro throws his phone at him, which only makes the couple laugh.

* * *

"That's Nico Robin!?" Sanji yells, eyes now shaped as hearts. He was floating in air between Ussop and Franky."She's beyond gorgeous! I think I'm in love with my Robin-Chawnnn~"

Zoro looked annoyed as he watched Robin park her car and step out, hair way longer then what he remembered.

She had some glasses on but pushed them up on her head when she looked his direction. She smiled widely, walking over to their little group outside the school gates, her heels clicking and her long skirt blowing in the wind.

"Zoro," she smiles, now standing in front of him.

She was still taller then him, which he cursed in his head. She had the thinnest waist and her breast were clearly humongous.

He felt a little hot.

"I missed you," she says before hugging him tightly, everyone around them either extremely jealous or completely envious. "You've grown so much my little man."

He huffs, moving away from her embrace and walking off to her car.

He couldn't let anyone see his fucking blush.

* * *

"I'm moving in with you guys, your dad told you that he needs to go away for a while for work right?"

Zoro shook his head yea, messing with the radio stations.

Robin smiled, turning on their block before finally parking.

"It's just gonna be you and me all summer Zoro." She says before pulling out her keys. Zoro looks over at her.

"How you been?" He finally speaks, swallowing his pride just once.

For her.

"I've been better." She sighs, falling back on her seat.

He nobs before doing the same.

"I wonder sometimes," she starts after a second, "What's the point of living?"

He closes his eyes, "I wish you told dad about that asshole earlier, we would have kicked his ass for ya."

She giggles and he smiles slightly. "I should have but that's in the past now."

"And aunt Olivia?"

He knew that she didn't want to bring it up, but he had to.

She always kept things in and that was not good for her.

It's a long silence in the car before she finally starts crying. He steps out the car and walks over to the driver seat. He pulls the door open and Robin looks up at him.

He pulls her out swiftly before hugging the taller women, her arms wrapping around his neck and crying in his neck.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

His dad left a week ago, leaving his _troublesome_ son with his favorite girl.

And in that time Zoro was beyond jealous and he was getting real sick of it.

Robin was now taken by an idiot named Law.

He was tatted up and closer to her age then he was.

She would leave notes on the dining room table if she was going to come home late. She even brought him over to meet him, which he ignored rudely and walked off to his room.

"Zoro?"

She was in his room now, smiling softly before sitting at the edge of his bed.

He ignored her.

"You know you will always be my number one man Zoro."

He groans, sinking deeper into the covers.

He feels the bed shuffle a bit until he feels her arms around him under the bed sheets. He doesn't move but faces her.

She has her eyes closed, touching his hair lightly.

"Sorry if I made you a little mad," she whispers like it's a secret.

He closes his eyes too and feels her scoot closer to him.

He was in love with an older women and his best friend.

* * *

They break up a month later but still keep in touch as friends.

He felt good.

Robin spends most of her time in books and on her lap top, which was pretty much her working.

Zoro did the same since it was so fucking hot outside. His friends came to hang out constantly, which he didn't mind since they always bring snacks and movies.

Robin gets along with all of them well, especially with Nami.

"That one's cute!" she squeals next to her, pointing at the laptop screen.

"I'll order it for you Nami."

Zoro sits next to Luffy and Ussop, eating popcorn while watching a movie.

"I'm in love with Robin~!" Sanji declares from the kitchen, floating over to the girls with drinks.

"Dumbass." Zoro mumbles, sinking deeper into the couch. He looks over to the girls and smiles when Robin looks back at him and smirks.

Luffy elbows him, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't look at me like that."

* * *

"Delete it." He scowls, glaring over at Nami who drank her smoothy innocently.

Kuina giggled, saving the picture to her phone.

"You two are cute, just saying."Nami laughs, pulling along a confused Luffy to another table. His sake didn't look so good anymore.

She was his childhood friend after Robin, she moved into a dojo down the street.

He thought she might have been the girl that would help him forget about Robin but she wasn't.

He honestly been in love with her since he first met her years ago behind his dad.

"Who is she?"

Zoro looked at her, confused.

"The girl that has your heart?"

Zoro breaths out heavily but doesn't say anything.

"She's a lucky girl."

Women.

* * *

_"Let go._"

She spoke it sternly, her hand gripping his so tightly that they would both most certainly have bruises.

She's frowning at him, her night gown making it harder for him to concentrate.

"Zoro_, let me go_."

He glared at her, tightening his grip on her arm.

"I'm nine years older then you Zoro."

He still doesn't let go.

"I'm a women and you're a teenage boy."

He pulls her to him and they both fall on the floor, her legs straddling his hips. She feels the bulge in his pants between her thighs.

"I'm older..."

She doesn't move but looks down at him, his hands now gripping on her thighs tightly.

They stay like this for a minute before he moves his hand up her thighs, grabbing the hem of her dress.

He lifts it up slowly , watching to see if she'll resist.

She doesn't.

He throws it to the side roughly.

He unclips her bra next and she lets him.

He lifts his head and takes her breast in his mouth. She moans and he feels his pants get to tight. She pulls down his pants and boxers, releasing his manhood to her.

"You love me?" she whimpers it, tears forming in her eyes before he kisses her on the mouth for the very first time.

"Yea." He says it in the kiss, pulling down her panties roughly.

His manhood presses against her center and she gasp in the kiss.

"You've always been my number one man."

He enters her roughly after those words and she moans his name loudly, sitting up on him when he pumps into her again.

* * *

"I'm nine years older then you."

She whispers it in his ear, bodies sweaty with his dick still in her.

"I don't care." He groans after she moved lightly on him.

"People will judge."

"So."

She lifts her head up to face him, looking him in the eyes.

"You love me?"

"Yea."

She sighs before laying her head against his chest, rubbing his side comfortably.

Deep inside her, she knew she loved him too.

* * *

Nico Robin was in bed with a younger man, a man she saw as a little brother at one point in her life.

She even remembered the first time she saw him. He was small and grouchy and had the cutest green hair. He told her he didn't trust her so she made it her mission to change that. Eventually she did and he was suddenly the most outgoing boy she ever met. He acted way older then his real age and she admired that.

She remembered taking him to elementary school while she was still in high school. He would fall asleep in the car on the way there and she would kiss him on the head.

Then she left for college and she stopped seeing her little man. He was upset, his dad told her and she felt so bad.

Then came Crocodile, her abusive boyfriend. Everyone hated him and now she did too. It took everything in her will power and her mother's concern to finally move on. She thought it was the hardest thing she would ever go through.

Then came her mom's sudden death.

That destroyed her.

She didn't speak to anyone and didn't go to class for a long time. Her heart ache so bad she thought she would die.

So she came back home to Zoro and her uncle.

He welcomed her with open arms and she was so relieved. Then she saw Zoro at school. Uncle told her he was probably being an ass over there so she decided to pick him up and surprise him. He grew so much.

He looked good.

She felt a strange heat in her but she ignored it.

He comforted her in the car after confessing how she really felt and she finally knew what was going on.

She was attracted to her little man.

She shrugged it aside and got a boyfriend from around town. A boy she knew from high school. He was nice, but she just wasn't into him like she thought.

Then her and Zoro got closer. They slept on the same bed after uncle left and she still felt the heat in her.

Then he told her he loved her so abruptly.

Not like, not attracted but loved.

Well, loves.

And now they had sex after a very heated argument.

She couldn't fade it.

She was just as much in love with him then he was with her.

But she knew people would judge, they always did.

_I don't care._

He says it so reassuringly, so confidently.

She can't help but at least try with him.

* * *

He lowered her down from his face by her waist, licking his lips while her legs throbbed. Her eyes were half lidded when she laid straight on her back while he climbed on top of her positioning himself.

They have sex constantly now, anywhere in the house at anytime. But they will have to stop that since Zoro's dad will be home in three days.

Three short days.

They needed to plan how they will tell him first. Mostly everyone knew, some people happy like his closet friends and others judgmental and scowling Robin.

Only Robin.

He remembered when she came back home and didn't speak to him him a couple of days after they finally came out. She was so upset and went straight into the shower. He followed her, pinning her down in the bath tub when she refused to even look at him. She struggled so hard to get from under him, her nude body shaking violently under his buff chest.

She said she can't do this.

She whimpered it so softly that he almost missed it but he didn't.

He kissed her deeply and told her to say that she loved him. When she finally did he simply smiled and said _so what's the problem_?

She smiled after that, knowing to well that stubborn little Zoro wasn't going to be ridden of that easily.

Now they showed off their affections in public, kissing, hugging and all.

And now after all that bullshit and set backs, she was under him screaming his name, her nails digging into his skin and scratching up his back as he thrusted deep into her.

_**Zoro**_.

She keeps screaming his name and he just thrusts into her even deeper and harder.

They come together and he falls over her, his head against her shoulder. She kisses his forehead and runs her fingers in his hair like she always does.

They stay like that for a good hour before she finally says something.

"Three days."

He stays quiet.

"I hope he understands.."

* * *

"I can't say I didn't see this coming." He sighs with his head down, but then smiles at them.

Robin and Zoro stood next to each other, hand in hand.

They were so relieved.

"Know I can really call you my daughter." He said before opening his arms to Robin, who swiftly hugged him tightly.

Zoro smiled, a weight now lifted from his shoulders.

"My son had always loved you."

* * *

Zoro held the door open, watching Robin wobble in with her big pregnant belly. They were back in town to see his dad and their friends.

He pulled the blue baby bag over his shoulder, carrying their one year old son in his arm.


End file.
